


[PODFIC] Helpless

by thisplace_ishaunted



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, Infatuation, M/M, Obsession, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisplace_ishaunted/pseuds/thisplace_ishaunted
Summary: Podfic for my piece, Helpless.Chris had been infatuated with Ricky since they met, but stupid baby Ricky had to get his stupid baby leg caught in the stage, and now he is bleeding everywhere and Chris was screaming inside.or, in other words, Ricky gets hurt and Chris conveniently comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[PODFIC] Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Helpless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498748) by [thisplace_ishaunted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisplace_ishaunted/pseuds/thisplace_ishaunted). 



> My first podfic! Here is what my voice sounds like.  
> It isn't a perfect recording, but I tried my best.
> 
> If you haven't read this fic of mine before, there's a content warning for manipulative behavior, and briefly mentions noncon/dubcon.

[Private Soundcloud link here](https://soundcloud.com/user-636082068-262591329/helpless-podfic/s-ZWdlvcwNFJq)

Length: 10:50


End file.
